The present invention relates to a switch, and particularly to a switch having a light generator that lights up as the switch is actuated.
Currently, switches are widely used in computer devices and mobile phones for switching the functions on a window or selecting icons on the windows.
Generally, the prior switch includes a seat, a key body, a first elastomer, a second elastomer, and a cover for controlling the switching of various functions or selection desired items. In operation, as the key body is pushed, a neck portion 22 of the key body 2 will move in a space of the seat 1 so as to drive the rotary portion 23 to rotate. When the rotary portion 23 rotates, the free ends of the second elastomer 4 extend toward a second receiving portion 13. A contact end of the first elastomer 3 firmly secured to the back surface of the rotary portion 23 contacts the interior of the first receiving portion 12. Then, an electric signal is outputted, this signal is used for switching the functions on a window or selecting icons on the windows.
Although this switch serves for switching the functions on a window or selecting icons on the windows, the user cannot know whether this switch has faults. It must be monitored by a window. Sometimes, disabling of the window is not induced from the destroy of the switch.
The seat 1 has a solid portion 11. The solid portion 11 is formed with a first receiving portion 12 and a second receiving portion 13. The bottom of the first receiving portion 12 has a conductive wires 121. This conductive wires 121 is communicated with a pin 14 so as to form an power input and an output of control signal. The solid portion 11 is installed with a space 15 at position with respect to the first receiving portion 12 for operating the key body 2. The first receiving portion 12 has a pivotal shaft 16 pivotally connected to the key body 2. Moreover, the bottom of the solid portion 11 has a buckling portion 17.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a switch with a light generator. As the switch is actuated, the light generator will light up to inform the condition of the switch and to present a vivid feeling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch having a light generator with two displaying colors which is used for displaying a correction operation and an incorrect operation.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a switch comprising a seat, a key body, a first elastomer, a second elastomer, and a cover. A neck portion of the key body has an assembling portion, and the assembling portion is installed with the light generator. As the key body is pushed, the second elastomer will contact the cover; the positive (negative) power connected to a conductive piece will be transferred to the positive (negative) end of the light generator; at the same time, the first elastomer contacts internal wires of a first receiving portion so as to provide negative (positive) power to the negative (positive) ends of the light generator; then, electric signals are outputted and the light generator lights up.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.